


Take Hold of Me

by Violsva



Series: Not Pardon or Forget [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, University, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson is eighteen, and a little drunk, and a little reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Hold of Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #2](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1500503.html).

The bar was dark, the table of medical students loud and preoccupied. Next to Watson was Thomas Fitzwilliam, dark haired and strong featured and currently expounding on why modern scientific universities were superior to Oxford and Cambridge. He gesticulated wildly, more than a little drunk, and here, with other students, assured and opinionated, dropping the respectful demeanour he kept up for the professors of their shared classes.

Watson moved one hand casually onto Fitzwilliam’s thigh. Fitzwilliam’s lecture didn’t waver then, but when he next stopped for a drink he dropped his own hand, and ran his thumb up Watson’s wrist.


End file.
